The Three Musketeers
by Dicen
Summary: Edward left. Jacob got 'mono'. Bella is left broken and torn. Until three astroids fall from the sky. What do you get from three teenagers, three asteroids, and one enemy that threatens the ones they love? A heck of an adventure is what. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So I'm Dicen. I'm finishing up the story of The Three Musketeers for my friend Tigger77, as a favor. Hopefully I don't mess things up, and the other thirteen chapters will be up in a few hours. Thanks for supporting not only me but also Tigger77. And don't forget to review! If you have any problems, questions or concerns about me or The Three Musketeers you can pm me or review, and I will get back to you as soon as possible! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

_I never knew I would be famous. Hell, I was more focused on finishing high school!_

_They called us the downfall of the United States. Some even extended it by far, saying we were the down fall of the world. Fools! They had no proof either way. Even if they did, they couldn't catch us. We were as Zeke deemed us The Three Musketeers. Unimaginable, unattainable, and all around just unbeatable. I probably sound cocky by saying such things, but truth its self couldn't have said it any better._

Forks WA.

I felt like an idiot. Billy had told me that Jake was just sick, and that he'd make it through it eventually. But there was still that nagging feeling at the back of me head. What if Jacob wasn't all right? That was why I found myself in the kitchen with a phone in my hand, Jake's home phone dialed.

"Hey Jacob. It's Bella. I heard you got mono. So, just call me when you can." I set the phone down on the counter. Then, set the salsa for the spaghetti in the microwave to warm. All the while the tugging in my heart got worse. Of course no one would answer. No one ever did. I thought bitterly.

Jacob had made it better, to the point were I could hardly feel it. But now with him gone, the pain came back full force. I needed to stop thinking about it. It was making things worse. Instead I strained to hear the faint sound of the T.V in the other room. It seemed to be a news channel. This was surprising. I would have expected Charlie to be watching a baseball game.

As soon as I thought the word baseball a spasm of pain coursed through me. I remembered all too clearly the night in the baseball field. But most importantly, I remembered, _him_. No, I mustn't think of that either, I reminded myself.

_"Breaking news!" A male voice said in the other room. Quietly almost so I couldn't hear it. "Scientist have predicted that in ten days, three asteroids will fall to earth. Chelsea Mc-Doff is down in Vermont right now where some of the best scientists in the world are working to find the answers to these unsuspected asteroids. How's it going, Chelsea?"_

_There was some shuffling and then a female voice that I guessed was Chelsea, "Hi'ya Tom. I'm doing good. Right now I'm sitting down with Ronald Arches. He's working for the labs doing all the research. So, tell me Dr. Arches, why are these asteroids causing such a panic? They come all the time, do they not?"_

_"No, asteroids f-fall a-a-all the time. What makes these three different is they appear to all be the size of a large tr-truck. And at the speed they are going, seven-hundred and fifty-three miles per hour, it could end are world as we know i-i-i-it"_

_"Wow!" Chelsea's voice held both shock and awe. "Do you know exactly were these asteroids will land?"_

_"Well, I-it appears that the first will land around South Africa. The second in Australia. And the th-third somewhere in Oregon. But, we can't be to sure. Since the day we made the discovery. Which happened to be five days ago. These asteroids have changed course numerous t-times."_

_"Incredible! Indescribable! Inconceivable! Could this possibly be the end of our world as we know it. Or is it just some spoof? Thanks for talking with us Dr. Arches. And back to you Tom!" The chipper voice cut off._

_There was a little more shuffling and then Tom saying, "That is interesting. And if I'm being honest with myself, it is quite frightening. I might need to sleep with a night light tonight." Silence. "Anyway that's the end of are show. Join us next time on channel two news at six. Where the news comes first! I'm Tom Cane. Goodnight America!"_

That was it. The show changed and so did the channel. To a basketball game if I was correct, and I was left baffled in the kitchen. Why was it that I felt such a connection to that story? It was probably just some spoof anyway. I guess gossip must be down or something. Someone must have just wanted a good story. But, still. Ever since _he _*flinch* left, I've been broken, with no hope left for the future. Yet just this mentions of three stupid rocks, with no value to me what so ever, made my heart beat faster and sweat dew on my forehead. No. Why should it matter to me?

I didn't have time to think things over anymore as dinner was ready and knowing Charlie he'd, at the very least notice that I was distracted. So, I called Charlie in and we ate in complete silence. Though it wasn't the silence I was used to. Charlie seemed edgy, and dare I say it nervous? It was just a guess, but it looked to me like he truly did believe in the asteroids.

The only time Charlie talked was when he asked me how school was. Which I didn't have much to say about. I had mostly B's in my classes. Just not P.E., because I was just about as graceful a chicken with its legs tied together. Very graceful. And then Charlie asked me about my friends which I could only say they were good. At least Angela, Angela's boyfriend Ben, and Mike had accepted me back. Lauren hated me and Jessica was fine to go with the whole 'no Bella' thing. That was about it. Jacob wasn't around having caught mono. If I should choose to believe that I hadn't decided yet.

After dinner I called Jake again. This time a gruff voice answered. "Hello?"

"Jake?" I asked in surprise. Could this gruff voice really be my Jacob's? "Is that really you? You sound so different. How are you feeling? I heard-"

"I'll be fine, Bella. I am fine." Jake said.

"You don't sound fine."

"Well I am."

"Maybe I should come over sometime? Bring over some soup? I-"  
"No I already told you I'll be fine. You just stay home." Jake persisted.

"Will you stop cutting me off?" I asked annoyed.

"Fine whatever. I've got to go anyway." There was a sound like clothes tearing apart. Then a wolf howling and all was quiet.

"Jake? Jake?" I called urgently. But no one answered. A loud crunch echoed. Like someone had just snapped the phone. What the hell was that? It took me approximately two seconds to come to my senses and realize what to do.

"Charlie!"

Charlie called Billy after I explained to him what I had heard. All though I'm pretty sure he was only doing it to appease me. He got on the phone and talked to Billy for about half an hour, talking about taking a fishing trip next week and the game that was to be on in five weeks. What was it called? Something along the lines of 'the super bowl'. Apparently it was supposed to be really big. They had just gotten to talking about the fish they had caught last weekend when I cleared my throat. Charlie raised an eyebrow at me.

I was always the mature one. Never impatient. But, it had to do with Jake and Jake is always the exception. In the end Charlie thought I was delusional and depressed. I didn't argue with him. Half the time I believed it myself. It was too late at night anyway. But, tomorrow I promised myself I would go check on Jake. Even if Billy and Jake told me not to….

I went to bed shortly after. Prepared to face the nightmare that was of nothingness...

* * *

**Review! Please and thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the second chapter is up! Is it just me or does this chapter seem kind of long? But that's okay. I've heard long chapters are good! :D Frankly this is one of my favorite chapters too! What do you think of it? REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

Day 1

_The dream started out like any other. I was in the forest. Jogging and tripping constantly, trying to find the one and only thing that mattered to me. But, every step I took, every where I looked, I got more frantic. For he was not there. My step got faster, causing me to trip more; my calls louder and more frenzied. _

_"Edward! Edward where are you?" My voice was getting hoarser with each word. _

_Suddenly a bright light flashed across the sky, lighting up the once dark forest. It lasted but only a second and then it was gone. _

_My curiosity flared. What was this bright thing? I wanted to know, so changing my course I headed back the way I came. Was it a shooting star? A rocket? An alien space craft? None of them seemed to fight. _

_It wasn't long before I came to a spot where there were no longer any trees. Just stubbles of what they might have been. The ground was darker here. Brown, almost black covered in charcoal and other rock particles. This was strange. _

_Making the mistake I stepped on the rough, black stuff. Ow! It was steaming hot. Not good. _

_Sliding my other foot, I stepped on a slab of ground, not so dark. Then I did the same with the next foot. I did this until I came across a thing, bigger than a truck by far. Maybe the size of a football field even. It was crisp, and steaming with smoke. _

_I knew what it was immediately. The asteroids everyone was talking about. _

_A defining high pitch distracted me from my realization, bringing me back to reality. A chunk of the asteroid fell off. Flying, soaring towards me. _

_I screamed…_

All of a sudden I was back in my room. The normality of it all laughing in my face. It had all seemed so real. But no. It couldn't be. Could it?

Sighing I got up. It was already six o'clock. School started at eight. Maybe Charlie would like a homemade breakfast today. Eggs sounded good. They were easy to make.

Once I was dressed and ready to go, I stumbled my way into the kitchen. Odd, I thought. There were two blue, plastic containers full to the brim with stuff on the counter. I looked around to make sure no one was around. A funny thing to do considering Charlie was the only other person here.

The sound of my feet hitting the chilly floor seemed to be louder than normal. The feeling of being watched was to the point of unbearable. I poked a look at the containers. Both of them had water in them; food, clothes, maps, and other essentials. At the top of one was a news paper. The headline: Asteroids! What to prepare for.

Of course! I had been right when I thought Charlie was nervous. He was taking the asteroids seriously. My stomach heaved. This was like a bad soup opera. Didn't anyone else remember the year 2000? Nothing happened then, nothing would happen now.

I headed off to school forgetting about making Charlie breakfast.

School went by rather uneventfully. There was new gossip about the possible asteroids. Apparently more people were worried about them than I thought. But they were humans, and humans tended to get excited easily.-

You're a human too. Why aren't you like them? Part of my brain wondered aloud.

It's because she's a freak. Another part said.

Or maybe she's just smarter than some. I smaller voice than the other two answered.

I couldn't believe it. I'm talking to myself now too. What else could go wrong?

You'll get used to it. All three snickered. I groaned in response.

-I heard Ray Simons, a freshman, telling his friends that his mom was packing away things they might need if the asteroids were to his, such as water, food, and flashlights. I sighed at that. She wasn't the only one.

Even Angela brought it up once on our way to trig. "What do you think about the asteroids?" She had asked.

I think we shouldn't worry about them. It's probably just some spoof."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one to think that." We didn't talk about it for the rest of the day. For which I was eternally grateful.

In history we read about the mass extinction in the Precambrian era. At that I heard Angela snort. We were supposed to be learning about World War 1. It's funny how some people will act.

That was my day, and I couldn't have been more excited to go home to the peace and quiet. Where I didn't have to listen to anyone jabber on. But I still had one more job to handle. Today I had promised myself I'd go see Jacob.

The little red house came into view shortly after I had left the school. It didn't look as sunny as it had the last time I'd seen it, but that was because last time Jake had been around.

Suddenly I didn't feel so sure about this. It was destined for disaster. Still I parked my truck. The curtains to the kitchen fluttered open for the briefest of seconds, but a second was all I needed to see Jake's face glowing in youth and health.

"Can I help you Bella?" Billy asked when he opened the door.

"I need to see Jacob." I responded. "**Now."**

"He's not here right now." Billy kept a level face. While, I'm sure, my face must have turned ultra violet. I hated it when people told me I was wrong when I knew I wasn't/

"Please don't play games with me Billy. I know he's here. I say him in the window." And with that I strutted into the house. Billy's protest subtly ignored.

Jacob was in his small, closet like room, looking out the window. Or at least I guessed it was him. His hair was buzz cut. His face was as hard as stone. No this was Jacob, just not my Jake.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what I want." I said smoothly.

He looked at me and something flashed through his eyes as he saw me flinch from his gaze. "I don't."

"Okay then. Fine. Tell me why you've been avoiding me! Tell me why you cut your hair. Did Sam get to you or something?" I knew I'd gotten it right when he looked away. "So that's it. He got to you?"

"Sam's not who you think he is. I was wrong." Jacob growled. "He's helping me."

"Helping you? How so? I don't see anything that's helpful about the new you!"

"Oh, shut up Bella." Jake was shaking now, and I couldn't fathom a reason why he'd be so angry. "None of this is his fault! But, if you want some**thing **to blame," he put emphasized on the word _thing. "_Why don't you blame those filthy bloodsuckers you love so much?"

I was shocked. No, I was more than that. I was stunned. How did he know about that and all just all around what the heck?

"I knew it. You liked to everyone. Charlie, but not me. Not anymore. Get it through your thick head, Bella! **I don't want you**." Those were the exact words…_he…_said.

I could see myself now. Flouting away into nothingness. The soul inside me thrashed around inside me. Ripping into pieces just like my broken heart. I was forever lost.

Day 2

"Bella, Bella wake up! Honey!" Charlie cried.

I woke with a gasp. I was sweating heavily, my heart thudding against my ribs uncontrollably. Charlie sat on my bed beside me. His own eyes were wide and frantic. "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just another nightmare." I panted.

"It must have been bad. Geez Bells! What's up with you? I thought we had these things cleared up." I could only look down in response. "We'll figure things out Bells. Don't worry."

"I won't." I whispered.

I didn't look up as he left. Though I heard him clearly as my door shut closed.

I knew Charlie was concerned. Who wouldn't be when their eighteen year old daughter came in crying her eyes out at dinner time, and had horrifying nightmares? In fact he had practically begged me to stay home from to sort out my sorrows, but it was all in vain. Which I think he finally realized as he left for his second love: the police station.

Unfortunately I had work today. Usually I had it during the week, but since Mrs. Newton needed time off she paid me to take the week off and work on Sunday and Saturday instead. I said yes happily. I hadn't realized Mike would be working too.

Work in itself was easy enough. All I had to do was help arrogant fools and idiots all day long, and on occasions beat Mike away with a stick. (Not really. That's just a metaphor. I would never actually hit him with a stick.)

On those days the conversations either ended in embarrassment or awkwardness. On those days I wished I could just go home. This happened to be one of those days.

The day started out normal. A good day I guess. I helped a couple customers, made a couple sales. Then Mike showed up.

He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts with a weird tank top thing, that I guessed was to make him look more buff? When really it just posed to make what muscle he did have turn into nothing. I really don't know what he was getting at. Though I was tempted to laugh in his face, I didn't. It would be wrong of me to do, and besides that would have been Jake's job. I physically and mentally winced. The pain came back full throttle. Yet part of me was happy it did. It was the only thing that really kept me from going completely insane. Though by saying that I was already insane, wasn't I?

I think he was trying to help a customer at some point, but it didn't look to be working as the customer was full on panicked. I couldn't blame him. Mike looked like he was trying to flex while he reached up to grab a box off the shelf. Finally I came up with two reasons to why he might be doing this. One, Mike Newton had finally admitted to being gay. Or two, he was trying to impress some girl in the store. Only I couldn't fathom who the girl was if it was the latter. There was only me in this store.

If I thought things couldn't get any strange I was disappointedly wrong. Mike walked by the counter, trying to strut his stuff, when they're was a ripping sound. His step faltered and his face went red. He ran into the small bathroom in panic, but not before I had seen the ridiculous care bear boxers he was wearing.

I nearly almost smiled. Of course I didn't, but I made a side note to thank Mike for making me nearly smile. The little amusement I had found quickly backfired when Mike called for me to find some duck tape for him. That was basically my regular Saturday.

That night I got home to find Charlie on the phone yelling at someone. Later I realized it was Billy, and it only made me feel more depressed. I was the reason, two best friends were fighting. I was the reason Charlie's life was so chaotic.

With a tear stained face, and tears still strewn in my eyes. That was the first time I ever regretted my decisions over the past two years, and it hurt…..a lot.

When I woke up I was dazed and disoriented. I was lying on my bed with all my clothes from yesterday on, including my shoes. The lights were off and the moon light added that creepy feeling you sometimes get. When I looked at the clock I realized as well that it was still Saturday. If only moments from Sunday.

I got up. Now that I looked at it the moon light didn't look the same. It looked almost red?

I gasped. The moon was a bloody red. Frightening and exciting at the same time just like riding a rollercoaster. I loved it. Yet at the same time I wished it would just disappear with out a trace. Never should I have to see it again.

Emotions flashed through me at a frightening speed. They took my breath away almost as much as the moon. This wasn't helping me since I didn't have much breath to start with.

Soon staring at the moon simply became too much. Its beauty and dominance over the world wasn't something you could contain, and so I felt myself falling to the ground. The dark easily consuming me….

Day 3

"Dude I'm not kidding!"

"Sure Dude. We're still going out there."

"But…"

"No buts! For Gods sake you sound like my daughter!"

"But…"

"Shut up! I'm serious! This conversation is over!"

"But…"

"But what, but what?"

"But I'm serious! There ain't any animals out there! Luther just went out the other day and came back empty handed. He'd been talken' to his other friends and they say that they haven' got anything either! Since like last month! We shouldn't go out there if we ain't gonna catch anything!"

"Oh is that so?"

"YES! Luther thinks it's got somethen' to do with those big asteroids and I believe 'im!"

"Rubbish Henry! You and I both know that Luther tells lies all the time! Besides the news says the asteroids are hitting Oregon. Does this look like Oregon to you dumb ass?"

"Well no."

"Then you shouldn't worry. I'm sure there's plenty of fish down at the river."

"Fine, but when I'm right, oh when I'm right Roberto, your gonna be sorry you eva' said I was wrong."

Confused? Yeah you should be. It was Sunday, meaning I had another day of work ahead of me. I was ready this time. To beat off Mike's new attempts at courting me I mean, but not for this. Definitely not this. So far all day I had been listening to people talk of the animals that were all missing, and not just any specific animal either. Bird watchers had no birds to watch. Hunters had no animals to hunt. And fishermen, those poor fishermen had no fish to fish for.

There was so much talk that I was starting to wonder. Were the asteroids really real, and were the asteroids coming here? I had quickly diminished my thoughts though. There were no asteroids coming here. If they were they'd hit Oregon. Just like Roberto had said.

Ah, Roberto. Out of all the people coming in and out of the store, Roberto and his mate Henry had been the most verbal. "Sir," I had asked when they had stopped fighting. "Do you still want this?" I lifted the fresh can of worm bait I had gotten from the back. Frozen water droplets landed in my hand, and I had to bite my lip from crying in pain. If they didn't stop soon I was going to get frost bite. And from a can of worm bate too!

"Ah yes. That's all we need Abigail." _Abigail? _My name is Bella. Well at the very least he said thank you, part of me negotiated.

Not wanting to be rude and all around talk, I simply checked him out. Luckily he and his friends left quickly.

The day went on.

Finally, finally the day was almost over. I just had to wait fifteen more minutes. I could do that. Couldn't I?

"I told ya I was right! Didn't I Roberto?" My heart sank.

"Whatever. That doesn't mean anything!" Roberto said.

"It does, too. Luther wasn't lyen'. He was right. The asteroid is comin' into Washington!" Henry exclaimed.

"No. It. Does. Not!"

"Yes it doe…"

"Hi'ya Liberty. Do you guys sell any hiking boots around here?" Roberto addressed me, while cutting off Henry. It didn't go unnoticed to me when he had called me Liberty. Hm. Liberty. The name actually didn't sound too bad. In fact I kind of liked it. It was much better than Abigail. That was for sure. **(Again sorry if that's offensive to anyone. It was the first name my brain could think off.)**

"Um, sure right this way."

It took them thirty minutes for them to select a pair of boots. That was fifteen minutes over my shift. Mike had said I could go, but I saw the way the two men glared at Mike and figured it would be best to help them myself.

"That's 29.50. Plus tax equals 31.50 please." I said.

Henry whistled, but Roberto told him to stop. "That's a lot of money Jessica, but I'd be willing to pay-" He handed me two twenties. "-with money from my pocket, and a date. Go see a movie with me tomorrow? Pick you up here at seven." He grabbed his change and left, leaving me in utter and total shock.

"Creeper," Mike had finally been able to mutter.

"Yeah," was my only reply. Roberto was going to have a hissy fit when I didn't show up tomorrow. Of that I was sure.

I should have been nicer to Mike when he tried to comfort me, but when I said curtly, "I'm fine." I instantly felt bad. So I made it up by letting him walk me to my truck. He had said it would make him feel better. In truth it made me feel better too.

That night I had so many questions. Was the asteroid really landing in Washington. Why'd I feel it had something to do with me? And why the hell had Roberto asked me on a date? He had to have been more than forty years old. These same questions flouted through my head all night.

Day 4

I woke up to a blazing heat. My body was sweaty and the covers were draped off the bed. For a minute I thought I was back in Arizona, but looking around I was still in Forks. It was just a really warm Forks.

I got up and went down stairs. Not bothering to get ready for school. Charlie wasn't downstairs when I looked. There was only a note on the counter.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry but I will be working late today. Please keep inside the house. That means no school._

_Don't panic. This is just a precaution._

_-Charlie. _

Well that was new. If I was correct it probably had something to do with the asteroids. The heat must have driven Charlie over the edge if he didn't want me at school. I internally groaned. If I couldn't got to school there would be no distractions, and no distractions meant I would be left with my thoughts all day. Curse this drastic weather.

8:00 am

I was going crazy. Totally and inevitably insane. Every five seconds I was thinking about them. And it hurt. God did it hurt. Was this my punishment for not dying the first few times. Going crazy before I die? That would be just rich.

10:00 am

Some of my hair just fell out! I think it's from all the stress. I had tried to suck up a bowl of frosty flakes, but it just wouldn't go down. I had run my hand through my hair in frustration, and came out with a couple strands of hair. So now I am sitting in front of the bathroom mirror, stressed, hungry, and grouchy because I was hungry. Could life get any worse?

No don't answer that. I'm sure it could.

1:23 pm

For the first time in a long while I tried to watch T.V. But, it was all talking about the asteroids. Meaningless really. I ended up throwing the remote somewhere on the floor and falling asleep.

7:00 pm

I woke up around six and tried to make dinner. Something that would keep me busy for sure, something like enchiladas. Charlie came in around eight just as I was finishing, but again when we sat down to eat I wasn't hungry.

"Are you okay Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine just not very hungry."

"Oh," he said.

I went to bed around nine that night wondering what was happening to me.

Day 5

Like yesterday I woke up to the warm heat of the day. It was just like the other day, and I couldn't stand it. Charlie was gone again before I was up leaving me another note to stay at home. Though I doubted that would actually help if the asteroids were coming to Forks.

Later that day as I sat on the couch trying to find a decent TV channel that didn't talk about the asteroids, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella! It's so good to hear from you!" A sickly sweat voice sounded.

"Oh, um hi…Jessica?"

"Like I'm so glad your home! I am too, and totally bored! So I was thinking, you want to come to the movies with me?"

"Um, I can't actually. Charlie, I mean my dad wants me to stay home. Sorry." I wasn't really all that sorry.

"Of course," the voice didn't sound so chipper anymore. "That's too bad. Talk to you later." *Click*

The phone went dead. I should have known.

_I knew what it was immediately. The asteroids everyone was talking about. _

_A defining high pitch distracted me from my realization, bringing me back to reality. A chunk of the asteroid fell off. Flying, soaring towards me. _

_I screamed…_

I woke up in a clammy sweat. The temperatures hadn't decreased while I had been sleeping.

The clock on my bedpost however had changed. Last time I had looked at it had been around 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Now it read, 11:59. One minute to midnight. One minute to a new day.

I was brought out of my thinking by a bright light. It came from my window, and didn't go away for a few seconds. Just a few seconds long enough for me to see through squinting eyes the flashes of color. Pink, purple, orange, yellow, green, red, and blue. Every color prettier than the next, leaving blue at highest rank.

As soon as the great light had stopped I ran over to my window, but what ever it was, a shooting star maybe, was already gone. In its place the dark universe I was used to seeing day after day.

In the background Charlie's grandfathers' clock stroked midnight. The floor began to shake and…

Day 6

The floor began to shake and tremble beneath my feet. It started out slow and soft. I probably wouldn't have even noticed it if it wasn't for my alarm clock falling from it's place on my desk. Then it got worse.

The books on my shelves started to shake and tumble off onto the ground besides me. My bed began to shake and move. The painting on my wall of a wolf, my favorite one, fell down. All the while the shaking got worse.

I screamed and ducked out of the way as my book shelf toppled over itself. I needed to get to safety. I knew that. What I didn't know was where that was.

The door. The door had to be the safest spot for me. Yet it was at the other side of the room. Could I make it over there without getting hurt?

Probably not, but it was worth the try. With that in my head I jumped over my shaking bed, and screamed when my foot got caught on the way. I toppled over onto the moving ground.

My hands. They had this weird prickling feeling in them, and they seemed to be getting wetter every second. I made the mistake of looking down. The glass of what had been the light to my lamp was strewn out across the floor ahead of me. Exactly were my hands had landed. Now the glass was all over my hands, sticking up in funny directions.

Still I had to move on.

"Bella! Bella! What in Gods name are you doing in there?" My father yelled, pounding on the door. I froze in confusion for a fraction of a second. What was he talking about? Could he not feel the earth shaking under us?

I got up again; slowly and steadily. Trying to keep my balance on an unbalanced area wasn't easy. Then again I tried to run toward the door.

I made it. I got to the door hand, but I couldn't open it. My hands were too badly injured, and touching just dug the glass into my hands more.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled on the other side of the door.

"Charlie!" I screamed back at him… I was hit on the head by something wooden.

The last thing I remember was the ground stopping it's wild rollercoaster, and my door being opened.

"My god. Bella!"

Day 7

_Beep, beep, beep. _I could faintly make out a familiar beeping noise in the background. I also noticed I had a headache too. What the hell? Where was I? I groaned and tried to roll over, but something seemed to be stopping me. It was on my arm and sure felt a lot like a needle.

A needle? I shot up into a sitting position.

"Thank god," Came a feminine voice to my left.

I looked over in surprise. "Mom? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"Oh honey," She cried rushing over to me. "I was hopping you could answer that question."

"What?"

"Your father called me three hours ago. I caught the first plane over. He said he found you on the floor of you damaged room…with glass in your hand…and…and a concussion. What happened to you?" She started balling.

Then I remembered.

"The earthquake!" I exclaimed.

My mom looked at me with frightened eyes. "Honey, what earthquake?"

"You don't remember? There was a massive earthquake! Right after I saw that shooting st-"

"Honey there was no earthquake. Especially one in Forks!" And with tears in her eyes she got up and walked out of the room. "Your father will want to know your okay. I'll go get him." She murmured as she left.

I sat there dumbfounded. She thought I had gone crazy. I had seen it in her eyes. But I hadn't, had I? I knew I saw that earthquake occur. Who wouldn't have? But I fell in love with a vampire too. Was that all an allusion as well? I mean there was no evidence that he had been here, and there was no evidence of an earthquake apparently either. Maybe, just maybe I had in fact finally lost it.

I had been in the hospital for four hours until I woke up. Dr, Snow had said that there wasn't much to worry about. I only had a minor concussion from what I later found out was a piece of ceiling falling on my head, and my hands which needed plenty of stitches. They would be workable in a couple of weeks. Nothing that would keep me from doing what needed to be done, and so I was let out the very next day.

It was sunny again, but to me the sun was worthless. Just another thing to laugh in my face. I knew Renee planned to take me to an asylum as soon as I got better. If in fact we didn't all get killed first. In the doctors eyes I was insane and it was time I was put in with the other insane people. Frankly I didn't acre. I was already in hell.

We got to Charlie's house. We being Phil, Renee, Charlie, and me. I went straight to my room, not caring if I was being in the least bit rude or impolite. I glared at the clock blinking 1 in bright red letters.

Phil and Charlie had come back when I was at the hospital and fixed up my room to an extant. I would be able to sleep in here; some of the stuff that hadn't been broken were able to fit in here too. But there was still a large hole in the ceiling and many other problems.

When the clock hit 2pm I knew that I had finally lost it for sure. I needed to find that shooting star and prove to myself and everybody else that said there was none. And I had a feeling it would be out there. Somewhere hiding in the green moss of Forks forest. I had to find it. It felt like the only way.

With my trembling hands I tied together the purple sheets of my bed. Until they were able to be tied to my desk leg and still almost reach the ground outside. I couldn't risk going down the stairs. The adults wouldn't allow me to just walk out. I had to do things the hard way.

Slowly yet surely I climbed down the homemade rope. It hurt the stitches in my hand but I was too far to go back now.

Halfway down I heard my mom walk up to my door. "Bella are you hungry? You haven't had any lunch." When no reply came she got frantic. "Bella." I heard the door open.

I tried to slide down faster. I was almost there. "BELLA!" I looked up to see my mothers frantic eyes looking down at me. "PHIL! CHARLIE!"

I didn't have time. I jumped the rest of the way, landing with a thud. That was going to leave a bruise tomorrow.

And with one last look at my family running and screaming after me, I sprinted off into the unknown.

The ground was wet and mushy. Just like every other thing around this place. There was no birds chirping or any sunshine shining, like in those fairy tales. No, here it was just dark and damp.

I had been out here for who knows how long. Long enough, I guess, for me to fall and make my pant legs green. Just like in my dream. And I was cold to. Every step I took seemed to take away more energy. I was getting tired. I shouldn't have done this.

Then, up ahead I saw a light. It was getting closer and closer. Brighter and brighter. But, at the same time I was getting weaker and weaker. I wasn't sure I could make it. But, I had to. I told myself.

So with the last of my strength I pushed myself farther, towards the light.

That was when I saw the most life changing thing a person could see...

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Just one click and a word or two! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Ta da!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have. Never will. End of story.**

**

* * *

**

At first I didn't notice it. I was to busy looking around at the meadow surrounding me. Waves of pain coursed through my body. And I realized with dread that this was no ordinary meadow. It was _his_ meadow.

I don't know what hurt worse. The memories that flooded through me or the pain of realizing I didn't remember the memories that well. It seemed like such a long time ago. My legs crumbled below me and I fell to the ground, crying.

I had come all this way for nothing. I didn't know which way I had come. I was lost, hungry and cold. Surely, I would die here.

Then, a flash of light caught my eyes. Slowly, I turned my head to the left.

And there it was again. That flash of light. It was coming from the other side of the meadow. Brighter and more pronounced than before. How had I missed that?

I took a deep breathe. Lifting my arms inch by inch. Then, my torso and my legs.

My legs burned with a passion as I took a step toward the ostentatious object. Each step seemed to hurt worse. And I swore my legs had gotten frost bite. Yet, still I drove myself to keep going.

Finally, I made it to my destination. A tree on the far side of the meadow. Were the shinning seemed to begin at.

I crouched down, squinting. And there, glinting in the sun was a little jewel. It was the same size and shape of a small sugar cube. I realized. Except this little cube was clear and the color of sky blue, instead of white. And in the middle of it was a darker blue ribbon that seemed to swirl around. Unique...and...Beautiful.

I reached down to touch it, but then it changed. It began to shake and tremble. Moving around insanely. Then, it began to lift in the air. Higher and higher. Until it reached six feet or so and stop. I stood up, shocked. What kind of rock flouted in mid air?

I looked at it as it started to shake again.

Little bursts of air seemed to be coming from it. At first barely even a breeze. Then, with every breath of air, it got stronger and stronger. Tell leaves swirled in it's mercy. Trees bent in its will. Yet, still I stood. Perfectly balanced as I would ever be.

I reached out to grab it. To touch it with my finger.

Suddenly the air around me seemed to affect me, too. I was thrown into a near by tree and knocked unconscious.

T******T******M

I looked out at the stars. They looked back at me sadly.

Since, what my family called 'the incident' I was on house arrest. Though, I don't think that covered it completely. All windows were nailed shut, crookedly, by Charlie before I even got home from the hospital. They had installed an alarm at the door with a password. And they attached a bell to my door so they knew when I left my room. House arrest didn't seem like a big enough expression.

I sighed and fingered the little blue stone around my neck.

I had found it when I had gotten home from the hospital, again. Though, I didn't know who had brought it. And I didn't dare ask about it. Renee was already in denial from when I asked how they found me. She had said I was only fifteen minutes from the house. And she thought I was the crazy one?

So I had simply worn it under my shirt, which wasn't too hard considering when I found it on my bed it was attached to a golden chain. And stayed quiet. Who was I to add more drama to my already drama filled life.

Sighing for the one millionth time that day I finished packing my books in the little box. It had been two weeks since I had 'run away'. My hands had healed. The only reminder that it had happened was the small pink lines on my hand where the cuts had been. Tomorrow Renee would be taking me to the asylum. Or mental institution for the mentally unable as Charlie had called it.

My alarm clock flashed twelve a.m. It was time for me to go to bed. I needed to be prepared for tomorrow.

_Screech. Screech. _

What the hell?

_Scratch. Scratch._

What was that? I got out of bed. The sound was coming from my...window?

With wide, fearful eyes I looked out my window. I jumped back, yelping. There was something outside. Or should I say someone?

I started backing up when...

_**Crash!**_

The silence was broken by the sound of glass shattering in the air. And someone was screaming? Oh, that was me.

The figure jumped on me. Putting his hand over my mouth, completely cutting off my air supply.

"Shut up! Will you?" the figure hissed.

I was about to do the only thing I could think of, which was to lick whomever was holding me downs hand, when he stiffened. I understood why. The sound of a door slamming open and running feet. "BELLA!"

The figure jumped off of me and into the closet. I sat stunned for only a couple seconds before I jumped back into bed.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Renee asked opening my door.

I sat up. "Yeah. What are you doing in here?" WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING? WASN'T I SUPPOSED TO TELL MY MOM WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS IN?

"I don't know. I thought I heard something." By the look in her eyes I could tell she wasn't fully awake.

"Maybe you're dreaming." I told her. OKAY! WHY AM I NOT TELLING HER?

"Yeah, maybe." She said, turning around and leaving. Not looking once at my now shattered window. I almost felt bad that I had lied to her. Almost.

She closed the door and I sighed.

"Thanks for not bustin' me out. You just seem like one of those goody two shoes." A voice came from my closet. I jumped. I had almost forgotten he was here.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I whisper/yelled at the figure, who was walking closer to the door. Then, the lights turned on. That's what he was doing.

We both gasped. The intruder was a boy. Which I really should have guessed from his masculine voice. He was tall and lean. Standing at probably 5'9. And he had some muscle. More so than most boys in school. But, less than the boys from the reservation. Definatly.

But, it was not that that made me gasp. It was his face. He had the same boring brown eyes I had. Only he seamed to make it work. And his hair was the same color as mine. Swept back around his head. Bangs in his eyes. The blush that was always a prominent feature on my face lighted up his as well. It was as if he were my twin. Was he my twin?

And, and on his neck sat another little sugar cube. Exactly like mine! Only, only his was a light red and then a darker red ribbon flouting in the middle, and instead of a gold chain his was silver.

Renee and Charlie had never mentioned a twin to me. They would have, wouldn't they?

I got up and walked over to him.

He was wearing the same shocked expression that I was sure covered my face. I lifted left hand up and he did, too. I could touch him. Did that mean this was all real.

"My god," He muttered.

"Who are you?" I replied.

He flashed me a brilliant smile that only seemed to make his hansom features livelier. "They all want to know." He stated smugly. Then, he sighed, "The names Zeke. Zeke Kingsley. And you're Bella Swan? Right?"

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I was finally able to introduce my own character to you! What did you think of him? I KNOW! WHY DON'T YOU REVIEW ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! GOOD IDEA RIGHT? THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter is up! I don't own Twilight, and never plan on it so… Hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"How do you know me? You're not a stalker are you?" I asked.

Zeke snorted and flopped down on my bed. "No."

I grimaced. That was my bed. But, I shrugged it off and sat down at my desk chair.

"Then how do you know me?"

He smirked, "You don't watch the news much do you, sweetheart?" I shook my head and he chuckled. "You should. Most people like to know when there on TV."

"WHAT?" I screamed. "WHY?"

Zeke simply smirked. "I think it had something to do with Forks' Chief of polices daughter gone mad. Something like that."

"I have not gone mad." I said. Or had I? I really had no clue now a day.

"I know."

"No, I'm serious. There really was an earthqua...Wait, did you just agree with me?"

I looked at Zeke. He was looking at the sugar cube around my neck. "Well yeah. I mean. I felt it, too. And you've got the other asteroid..."

"Come again?" I said.

"I believe you."

"No before that. Just now."

"I felt it, too." He was smiling like a mad man.

"Are you trying to be annoying?" I asked.

"Most people say I don't need to try, but yes, yes I am." His smile faltered. Probably from the glare I gave him. "You're already wearing the asteroid."

Asteroid. Then, it just clicked. The shooting star. The earthquake. The sugar cube. It...It was the aster...the asteroid! "Damn! How did I not put that together?" I whined, standing up. I shouldn't have said anything.

Zeke looked confused for a fraction of a second, then realization dawned. "You didn't know? I'm sorry, but that is just too funny." He laughed.

I scowled out the window. "Yeah, yeah. Now, that we know how dumb I am, could you please tell me why your here?"

"I don't really know." I looked at him curiously. "Things just weren't going all too well at home. And I figured that there would be more people that understood me. I mean there was three asteroids were there not? I found you and thought what the hell? It wasn't really a thought out decision." He had a far away look on his face.

"I can see that." It was his turn to scowl at me. "You said things weren't going well for you at home? Where is that?" I asked changing the subject. But, then I grimaced. I was probably intruding on personal space.

Zeke must have understood my conflict. "No it's okay. I lived down in the big apple." I didn't miss how he said lived. And I pointed that out. "Well, you see. It wasn't really my place any more. Besides I've always wanted to travel some."

I looked at him curiously. "You know it's not polite to stare." Was I staring? "Especially at some one who is in fact dating." He stood up.

"Why aren't you with her then...Sorry I didn't mean to make you un..."

"No, it's fine. It's just...she thought she needed...time away from...us." I could tell immediately that he was lying. He was a lot like me in that way. I raised my eyebrow. He looked down.

"I understand." I said, looking down. "It's happened to me in the past."

"You want to talk about it?" Zeke looked uncomfortable again.

"It's okay."

"No really. You can talk to me about it."

I took a deep breath and went to sit down on the bed. "His name was...Edward."

Zeke rapped an arm around my shoulder. "It's okay."

Suddenly I wondered if I should tell him. I always thought I would take this secret to the grave. But, but Zeke seemed so friendly and caring, in a way. He might be the only one to understand. No I couldn't. It was not for me to tell. Yes you should. Zeke will understand. Won't he?

"He..." NO! "He..." YES! " He's...a vampire." NO!

Zeke's arm stiffened around me. Then, he let go of me completely. Pacing around my room silently. Muttering to himself. Finally he turned to me. "So, I'm not the only one?"

"What." Okay I was totally lost.

"Sara, that was, is my girlfriend. She's a vampire, too!"

"..."

"This is awesome! Once I find Sara we could go on double dates! It will be totally wicked!"

"What? Wait...Edward...he doesn't love me anymore."

That stopped Zeke's excitment. He looked at me like I was crazy. Like everyone had been doing lately. "Are you really that dumb? Don't you realize once they fall in love they never go back? He didn't tell you that?"

I snorted, "No."

"Great, now not only do we have to go find the other asteroid and it's owner, find Sara and um, Edmund..."

"Edward."

"Right Edward. I also have to convince you that he loves you. Why do I always have to be the responsible one?"

"Wait, you said we were going to find the other asteroid?"

"Duh."

"I can't go!" I said, loudly. Too, loudly.

"Shut up and yes you will!" Zeke argued.

"But, my parents are..."

"Going to take you to an asylum. Do you really want that?"

The answer was obvious. It was never on my agenda to go to an asylum. So, when I was told I was going to one I was more than a little upset. Zeke got eye level with me.

"You have the option, of course. If are personalities are as identical as are looks, then your probably stubborn." I nodded. He smiled. "You can either, come with me and have the adventure of a life time or you could, as your parents would want, go to crappy asylum. Again, your choice."

I wanted so much to take another risk. To feel alive again. But, was I ready to be broken again? I didn't think so. But, going to the asylum...I didn't want to think about that.

"When do you we leave?"

"Yes!" Zeke hollered! "What, what!"

"Quiet!" I whispered, laughing. Zeke could be funny when he wanted to be.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here. The sun will be rising soon and I don't think your parents will be very happy when they find the window broken and you gone. I'd like to be as far away as possible when that happens. Go grab a back and some clothes. If you have any money, that will be greatly appreciated."

I nodded and ran to my closet. I had, had that suitcase. But, after the whole James the tracker, I never saw it again. Instead I grabbed my backpack. Which was full of much homework I didn't get the chance to do. I dumped it out and grabbed some clothes out of the Renee and me had packed. Then I grabbed the money I had hidden in my old sock. It wasn't much. I didn't have much. Hopefully Zeke would understand.

Then, as quietly as I could I left my room, cursing when the bell gingled. I went into the bathroom and grabbed the essentials.

"Ready?" Zeke asked when I came back into the room.

"Yup."

"Good. Come on."

"Wait." I hesitated. ".Can I write my parents a note. So they don't worry."

"Make it fast!"

I went to my desk and found some old stationary paper

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Phil,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I am totally fine! But, I can not fathom a life in a rotting asylum. I know you were only trying to help but, I really am not crazy! Mom, be careful! Don't do anything to reckless. Have a long and happy life. That is all I could ask of you. Dad, you, too, should try and be happy. Have fun on all your fishing trips and baseball games. Sorry I am leaving you to cook for yourself. And Phil, oh Phil. Bless you for taking on the challenge that is my mom. Take care of her and let her know that you love her. That is all I have ever asked from you. And all of you remember, I will always love you._

_-Bella_

"Okay let's go, go, and go!" Zeke was obviously pumped.

I looked at him. "How much coffee do you drink?"

"Not much."

We climbed out my window. Fearing someone would see us if we went out the front door. Though that was more Zeke then me. I would rather risk it than jump out a window. Still we did it. Me landing on Zeke. Now, he knows never to make me do that again, at least.

I stared one more time at the place I called home. The sun coming up behind it. Making it shine and glitter. The green of the trees and grass only seemed to enhance it. I had never seen this house so beautiful. So, perfect.

It was an omen I decided. Telling me to go. To go on this crazy adventure. To find my happiness. That's what it was telling me.

"BELLA!" Renee's screams brought me back to the presence. Zeke cursed under his breath, grabbed my hand and made a run for the trees. If there was anything different about Zeke and I, it was that he was more graceful than me. Something I envied greatly.

I turned my head to look at the house one last time. The last time I ever saw my parents was with Charlie running out with his pistol. Renee in hair curlers and a pink fuzzy robe crying and Phil trying to comfort her.

The site was enough to break my heart.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter up! I don't own Twilight! Hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

Zeke led me through the trees. Always staying close enough to see the road. He gracefully jumped over fallen branches and tree roots. He ran through the thick underbrush like he was walking on a sidewalk. In the mist of it all I found myself jelaus, again, at his gracefulness and my lack of.

Finally we jumped out of the trees and on to the road. Or Zeke jumped and I fell anyway.

"Come on!" Zeke laughed. I didn't understand why we had left the cover of the trees and why Zeke was so relaxed all of the sudden. Until I looked up. Sitting in front of me was a shinny black sports car. It was small and low to the ground. One word came to my mind. Wow.

"You like?" Zeke asked as he unlocked the door and got in.

I followed suit. "Yeah. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, it's just somethen my Dad had laying around."

Looking at the car I realized he must be rich for that to be possible. Then, something dawned on me. "Did you ask your dad if you could take it?"

Zeke looked at me, rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, that would have been good. Hey Dad I'm running away, can I have borrow your car?" He chortled.

"Right." I said, getting comfortable.

Zeke pushed a button on the dash board. "Seat warmers." He informed me.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked.

Zeke looked over at me disbelieving. "It's a Ford Mustang 2011 v6."

To say I was confused was an understatment. "Oh."

"Women." Zeke snorted.

"Men."

There was a pregnant silence.

"So," I finally broke it. "What do we do now?"

Zeke scratched his head. "Well, um, there was three asteroids so, we should probably go find the person that found the last one."

"And how do we do that."

"Simple." He flashed a cocky grin. "All we have to do is watch the news."

"Zeke if you haven't noticed there is a lot of news."

I could see this is what he hadn't wanted me to ask. "You ask _a lot_ of questions."

"Well..."

"We just have to keep an eye open over the world." My face must have shown the shock and insanity I was feeling. "Hey! It's not my fault. The scientist thought my asteroid was going to South Africa or Australia. And it landed in New York! Totally ironic!"

"Right." I muttered.

T******T******M

_Four days._It's been four days and we still haven't found any sign of the other asteroid and it's owner. And frankly Zeke was getting on my nerves.

"Do you think the other person looks like us, too?" He asked as we walked into the small Utah restraunt. Zeke was starving, apparently...again.

"I don't know Zeke." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I mean I thought it was awesome when I met you and you looked exactly like me only, eh, female." I nodded my head pretending to listen. "I've always wanted a twin even if were not related. We're like un-blood related twins."

I looked up at him. He was absulautly mental! "You. Are. So. Weird." I stated.

Zeke looked at me like it wasn't anything new. "Well, duh. It's not like you see this sex good walking down the street everyday." He made a gesture towards himself.

"That's what your calling yourself now a days?" My eyebrow rows. "A table for two please."

Zeke muttered something in current.

"Right here okay?" The waitress asked.

"Yup." Both Zeke and I said at the same time. I looked at him in annoyance. Only to see that he had done the same. The waitress giggled and left.

_"I'm doing good Tom." _I recognized that voice._"Right now I'm sitting with the very police officer that caught young Brett Hunter. This is Alex Danielson. How's it going Mr. Danielson?_

_"Good, good." A smooth voice said. _

_"That's fantastic! Could you tell us exactly what happened?" The overly chipper voice asked. _

_"Well, it was like any other day. I got called that there was a boy causing panic at one of the local stores. He was injured severally on his left arm and he was shouting that there was an earthquake."_

I looked at Zeke disbelievingly.

_"Wow! Was there an earthquake?" _

_"No there was not."_

_Silence. "That's a lot to take in. What happened to the boy?"_

_"He was returned to his parents house for the time being. But, next Wednesday he'll be going to court for disruption of the peace."_

_"May god have mercy on him. Well, that's all the time I have folks! Back to you, Tom!"_

_There was some shifting sounds and then, "That is exciting. In other news. It's been more than ten days and no asteroids have appeared. Scientist say that there was a miss calculation, but it will still happen..."_

The radio or whatever it was turned off. Letting the sound of laughter and talking prevail.

I chuckled and looked back at Zeke. He smiled and said, "Well, it looks like we're going to Sydney, Australia."

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I also don't own a yellow submarine! **

**

* * *

**

The warm Australian sun caressed my back gently. Almost as if it was embracing a loved one.

"Okay, here's the plan. We scale up the building and through the window. Then, we wait until Brett gets home and tell him what we're doing at his house. When we convince him to come, we all run back to the car and take off." I raised my eyebrow at Zeke's plan.

Though I didn't doubt Zeke (much) his plan had opens spaces. It was as if he was trying to do a hit and run sort of thing. Where you simply think as you go along. What if his mom came in and found us? What if he didn't come with. What, then. These were the basic questions Zeke had over passed. Still, I kept my mouth shut. I had learned, in the few days that I had been with Zeke, that he had to have his way. When he didn't, he through a major fit.

"Sure." I muttered, tracing pictures in the warm dirt.

"Okay, you should go first. That way I can help you up." He smiled happily at his idea.

"WHAT!" There was no way I was going to do that.

"Come on, Bella." He sighed. "All you have to do is grab on to the top of the window and lift yourself up. After you have of course climbed up the wall a bit." I simply stared at him. "Come here."

He got on one knee and gestured with his hands for me to proceed. Grumbling under my breath I did what I was told. Steadying myself on Zeke's knee. He kept his hands firmly on my waist to keep me from falling.

With my left hand I grabbed a piece of brick that stuck out just a smudge more that the others. My nails dug into it. With my other hand I reached toward the window that seemed even higher up since the last time I looked at it. My foot found a break in the stone and I hoisted myself up.

For a minute or two I simply dangled there. Breathing heavily and trying to unscramble my thoughts. But, with the low mummers of Zeke on the ground below and my thoughts encouraging me to do the impossible, I continued on.

Every now and again I would find a small crack or hole in the brick, of which was just large enough to put my fingers and feet in. It wasn't as hard as you would think to find these things. Looking closer I could see that the red brick was chipping away and decaying. Something you could not see from afar.

I was almost there.

Then, the brick I had placed my foot on began to crumble. I lost my balance. I let out a terrified scream. Zeke shouted from below me. Closer than before. he must have started up as well. Underneath my fingers another brick began to break. Wasn't my luck just great today? My hand shot up as if to find hole but there was none.

I began to fall. This time both my hands shot out. And this time they found something. THey came in contact with wood. I grabed at it. Trying to gain my balance.

I looked up to see I was holding onto the wooden window frame that's white paint was beginning to come off in flecks and pieces.

I sighed. Underneath me Zeke whisled, making plenty of noise.

"Shut up!" I hissed, opening the window quietly. I slithered in. Like a snake, I thought. "Be careful. The bricks are falling apart."

"Yeah, yeah." Zeke huffed hoping in next to me.

I looked around. The room wasn't extraordinary. The paint on the wall was chipping. and there was a small bed. Not somewhere I would like to sleep. By the bed was an alarm clock. 4:00 o'clock it read.

Just then heavy footsteps could be heard heading in are direction.

"Well at least we won't have to wait long." Zeke said sitting on a wooden chair by a small desk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room!" A voice shouted from around me. Zeke's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"I'm Bella and this is Zeke." I said turning around. It seemed I would be doing all the talking as Zeke still sat frozen on the bed. Mother hell...

The boy or should I say man was huge. Like six foot nine. And majorly buff! Nothing like Zeke or I. He had pale blond hair and blue eyes. No wonder Zeke was so freaked out.

"Why are you in my room?" Brett growled.

"Hehe, well the funny thing is we heard you had the other asteroid." Looks like Zeke's found his voice...and his cocky personality.

Brett blinked. "What asteroid?"

"The one that caused that earthquake you felt."

This only seemed to confuse Brett more. Then, something clicked. There was something off but I couldn't place it until now. This Brett, he wasn't wearing an asteroid like Zeke and I. If he had found the asteroid, wouldn't he be wearing it, too?

I nudged Zeke in the ribs. "Zeke!"

"Ow. What?"

"He isn't wearing an asteroid!"

"What!" Zeke looked at his neck closely. Brett looked at him like he was insane.

Ugh. "Are you not Brett Hunter from the news?" I asked politely.

"No! That's my neighbor. Total nutcase if you ask me. Deserves to go to jail." Of course Zeke had gotten the wrong address. Damn it! Just wonderful! I had scaled up a wall and almost killed myself for nothing.

Apparently that was all Zeke needed to know as he grabbed my hand and ran past the huge guy that was not infact Brett Hunter. "Sorry for the confusion! Don't call the cops on us!" Zeke yelled right before we dashed out the door.

"Okay. So wrong house. No big deal." I glared at him. "That means Brett's house is over here."

"How do you know?"

"The other lots a car lot, Bella."

"Oh."

"Maybe we should just go inside." Zeke said when we made it to Brett's house.

"What if someone sees use." I asked.

"The doors open! Would you rather scale the side of the house again?"

"No, no." And I walked right into the house.

The front door led into a hallway that held three directions. A living room to the right. A kitchen with a petite little lady in it. No more than forty. And then the upstairs.

I looked at Zeke. He looked back at me. "Upstairs." We agreed.

Going as quietly as possible we tip toed up the stairs. Me leading. At the end of the stairs was five doors. One of which looked like a bathroom. A door was open at the end a teenage girl sat in doing her nails and listening to music. She didn't notice as we walked down the hall and into each room until we came to a small blue room. It had a bunk bed and smelled of smoke.

I coughed. Did Brett smoke? "This must be it. The others are all girl rooms."

T********T********M

We staid in that room for seven hours. No one came. I was getting incredibly tired.

"You rest. I'll stay up." Zeke tried to be the mocho man, but I could see his eye lids drooping.

"No, no! I'm fine." I yawned.

Just then heels could be heard coming towards the door. "Get in the closet!"

We turned off the lights and hid in the tiny closet. To say we were squished was an understatement. The door opened from somewhere. The sound of heals got louder. There was a bit of rustling around and a dror opened.

"Still smokes." A women sighed and walked back out. Closing the door behind her. Phew. I was so thankful she didn't think to look in the closet.

But, my cheer was shatered quickly after when the bedroom door slammed shut. "Damn it." Someone muttered, kicking something. "Can't stay out of their own business."

The closet door opened...

A boy that looked exactly like Zeke only smaller looked at us with wide eyes. Frozen in terror.

Of course Brett would be scared. I should have thought about that before. I opened my mouth to say something. To at the very least calm him down some, when Zeke muttered the worst words he could in a situation like this.

"'Ello poppet." I could tell by the boys reaction that this terrified him further. Zeke's eyes where probably shadowed. Probably only showing a glint of his face. Brett would not be able to see Zeke laughing at what he thought was a funny joke.

Brett screamed and turned to run. "No wait! We didn't mean to scare you! Zeke's just messing with you!" I ran after him. Zeke followed.

He made it only to the door before Zeke pummeled him to the ground. Again, Brett screamed.

"Shut up." Zeke hollered.

The door opened and the girl that we had seen painting her nails looked in. She looked at me standing in the middle of the room. Not knowing what to do. She looked at Zeke who had Brett in a head lock. And she too, screamed and ran. "Mother! Call the police! Two more crazy people are attacking Brett!"

Oh just freaking wonderful.

"Come on!" Zeke yelled, getting up and taking Brett with him. "We've got to get out of here!"

"What!" I yelled.

But, I was too late. Zeke was already hauling it down the hall towards the stairs. Brett in tow. I followed. A lady screamed as we left. No doubt she was worried for her son.

Police car lights flashed brightly. "Let go of the boy!" They all screamed at us.

We turned around and headed behind the house. Why we didn't do so in the first place was a wonder to me. It led us to are car and was faster.

"Get in!" Zeke yelled roughly when we made it to the SUV. You guessed it. It was glossy black and seemed to shadow the now black sky.

"Zeke!" I yelled. He shouldn't treat people like that.

"Just get in!" He yelled, jumping in himself. He was stressed I could tell.

As soon as I was in Zeke hit the gas. Quickly going from 0 to 30 to 60. Until he was at one hundred.

"Will you, I don't know slow down?" I asked, grabbing the seats for dear life.

"Not until where out of here!"

It took us fifteen minutes until we were 'out of here' and Zeke would slow down.

"What the hell are you two doing? What do you want from me? And most importantly who are you?" Brett growled.

"I'm Zeke and this is Bella."

"Well Zeke take me back!"

That was when it all set in. Zeke and I just kidnapped a boy. We were kidnapperes. We were crazy!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I muttered.

"I know. We should do it again." Zeke said. He was obviously happy and stress free agian.

"We just kidnapped a boy! We're kidnappers! Oh my god! We could go to jail!"

"Bella we're not going to jail."

"Don't you tell me what we're not going to! You and I just f***ing kidnapped someone. We're criminals. And look what you've made me do. I just cussed because of you. Now not only am I a criminal, but also a cusser. This is soo not cool. I don't want to be a cusser. Or a criminal!"

"Will you just shut up!" Zeke asked not so politly. I think I even heard Brett stiffle a laugh from the back. I ignored it and continued to glare at Zeke. "Okay so maybe I could have handled it better." He turned to Brett. "The names Zeke Kingsley and this is Bella Swan. Sorry we scared you so bad."

* * *

**Please, please, please, review! It would mean a lot to me! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

They thought they were being discrete. They didn't know what they were doing. Those three children. Foolish they are.

I had been keeping track on them ever since I had heard of the boy's panic attack. What was his name, again? Ah, yes. Zeke Kingsley. The popular boy gone nuts. And then not even hours later, Isabella Swan _and_Brett Hunter had done the same. It couldn't be some sort of coincedence, could it? I didn't think so.

And it only hightened my suspicion when they all went missing. Surely they should have realized that the channel two news at six, the news channel that reported _everything,_ would have them as their main story.

Humans are a very dumb species indeed. I'm suprised and shocked that they even realized that they we're associated with each other. Still it was amusing to watch as they tried to figure out why they were together.

I flicked my vibrant pink hair across my shoulder looking at my laptop screen. They where all over the news. The police where looking everywhere for them. And if I was correct they would be drawing unwanted attention from other more sinister things if they weren't careful.

I needed to get them here. I needed to know what they knew. They could change the world as we know it.

My plump lips curved into a smirk. My black eyes danced with glee. If it was the last thing I did I would have those niave children.

* * *

**I realize this is very short. But, if I didn't get this in somewhere the story would make no sense! So, hope you like it! Thanks for even reading this! It makes me happy!**

**(You know what would make me even happier? If you would review!)**

**V**

**Button right here.**

**V**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me. :(**

**

* * *

**

_New York, two days later_

The warm liquid known as coffee slide down my throat. Burning and caressing it at the same time. Birds were chirping and the sun was shining. A happy day to any passer buyer. But, I knew better. Ever heard of that little word called deception?

"No Zeke! That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" I yelled. A few of the McDonald's employees looked at me funny.

"It's a wonderful idea!" Zeke shouted back.

"No, no, no! We are not going to go down to Florida!"

"Why not? Sarah would be down there for sure!"

"Oh really! What would a vampire," I lowered my voice. "a vampire, Zeke, being doing down in Florida? And besides, my mother is down there. Wouldn't it be just our luck to run into her?"

"You two should shut your asses up." Brett said. His dark figure loomed by the door, holding a cigarette in his hand. "People are staring and I'm sure the manager is about ready to kick us out." He put the cancer stick back in his mouth.

"Fine." Zeke and I huffed.

It was quiet for a short moment.

"Can we head down to the drug store? I'm running out of cigarettes." Brett asked.

"You shouldn't smoke those." I said standing up. Zeke followed suit. "They are called cancer sticks for a reason."

Brett only shrugged and walked out the door. "Oh, and I think we should go to the Bahamas. Moda once said that would be her dream vacation location." He called.

"Hahahahahaha! That ryhmes!" Zeke yelled.

"Ugh!" I growled. "Am I the only one that understands, gets the concept even, that they are vampires that sparkle in the sun?" I nearly shouted.

"Hault! This is the police!"

We stopped and looked around. Indeed there was a whole squad of police men, holding guns, surrounding us.

"Did I say that too loud?" I muttered.

"Put your hands up!" The police shouted.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot! Not good! This is not good! Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!"Brett muttered looking around. "I am so not going down this way!"

Meanwhile Zeke and I raised our hands.

"Brett raise your hands." Zeke whispered.

"Yeah Brett listen to Zeke!" I gulped.

"Hey stay quiet!" The cops yelled again, inching towards us.

It all happened at once then. Brett grabbed my hand, shouting to Zeke, "Come on!" He rushed us back into the door we had just excited. I gun shot ran out behind us, followed by the sound of glass breaking. I screamed. But, you could hardly desfere my screaming from the rest. The McDonald's employees and customers were just as loud as me. Brett tried to jump over one of the tables, me in tow. My foot got caught. We went tumbling forwards. My hands scraped across the cheep tile floor.

But, Brett only got back up, dragging me with him. He followed Zeke who was already heading towards the front door. Zeke stopped short. A big sumo wresler like dude in a mcdonalds uniform standing in his way.

"Hault." He said in a low rumbling voice.

Brett did as he was told. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop as fast and went flying to the floor. Skidding under the sumo wrestlers legs and out the door. In his brief moment of shock Zeke and Brett were out the door with me. Zeke grabbed my arm, hauling me from the ground and we took off again. The two boys in front, running like a track star at the Olympics would run, and me tripping and stumbling trying to keep up.

From behind me I could here the police. They were all shouting. Some people were still screaming, others crying. And in the near distance I could hear an ambulance siren getting closer to the scene.

After a few blocks Brett ran into an alley way.

"Are you crazy? Running from the cops? Why'd you do that?" Zeke yelled frantically. I curled up by the wall trying to catch my breath.

"I don't like the police. The police don't like me." Brett stated.

"We'll that's just great! We're wanted by the police." I growled, catching my breath.

"We'll be fine." Brett said.

"We'd better." Zeke threatened.

There was a pregnant pause. The only sound a drip drip from a facet.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Um, well, if we want to go out in public, we might need new ideas." Brett looked thoughtful.

"What!" Zeke and I shouted.

"You wanted to know what I thought we should do next! Do not yell at me!" Brett yelled back.

"And how do you propose we get these fake ideas?" I scowled.

"Don't worry. I know just the man."

And that's the day we truly became a family. Zeke Kingsley the popular, cocky jock from New York. Brett Hunter the drug and alcoholaddict from Australia. And me, Bella Swan. The shy girl from Washington. All from different worlds with only one thing in common. We had all fallen in love with a vampire...

* * *

**Okay. So what did everyone think? **

**Review! Review! Review! It makes me soooooooo happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here's the next chapter. That's really all I can say right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**

* * *

**

Wind like a breeze of fresh air surrounded me. It encased me. Brought me pleasure. As well as brought me a new round of vengeance.

I could smell her scent so clearly from the branch I sat on. Her father and mother sat in the kitchen, near the phone. Her mother was bawling loudly for whatever reason. I didn't really care. Her father was acting like stone, sitting there staring into nothingness. Phil, I suppose that was his name as her mother had been calling him that, was pacing the room restlessly. I didn't know why. Humans were just weird like that. As well as dumb and I shunned the idea that I used to be one.

All this I could see from my perch. Still staying hiden in the shadows, I climbed down. Toward her window. Easily, I slid in.

I was surprised to say the least. Her room was abandoned, a slight dust coating everything. Her scent was faint. Obviously she hadn't been here in a few days. Maybe not for weeks.

Even fainter was the smell of him. It was like he hadn't been here for months. But, why. He was attached to his little pet. Was he not? I was sure he was. He'd killed for her. As well as ruined my life. I hissed. Even thinking about the young boy with bronze hair made my hatred for him worsen.

I sniffed the air, again. His scent was faint, yes, but there seemed to be a place where it came from. I walked over to the middle of the room and crouched down. That's where it seemed to becoming from the most. Right under the floor board.

With my rough hands I bent the board up. Making it snap slightly. I didn't know if the humans heard. I didn't care. In the floor was a little whole. The whole held pictures, of her and that boy. There was a CD and passports. Downstairs the phone rang and I heard the father finally move to pick it up. As he picked up the phone I picked up the CD to examine it. His odor was heavy on it. It snapped and I growled loudly. She. Was. Gone? That was why her mother was so upset?

Damn it! I was too late.

I grabbed one of the pictures. The one that had her and him sitting together. She looked panicked in that picture. He looked too calm. Almost like he wasn't feeling anything. Quickly I tore the picture in half, throwing the half with him aside.

I looked down at her panicked face.

"Isabella Swan. I'm coming for you." I smiled cruelly.

The door opened and the human, Phil, came into view. He had heard me. My red eyes grew darker.

I growled, low and menacingly. My muscles coiled and I lunged.

* * *

**And there's the next chapter. I know it's short, but like the last short chapter I needed to add this to make my story work.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

There were three things I was absolutely sure of. One, Zeke was an idiot. Two, Brett was an even bigger idiot, and three, I was an even bigger idiot than them for going along with this.

"Okay. You guys stay out here. I'm going to go talk to J." Brett explained.

"But, I want to go with you." Zeke pouted.

Brett took a drag of his cigarette. Then, as a ring of smoke left his mouth said calmly, "I know you do, but J doesn't know you. Maybe some other time."

I snorted. "Maybe some other time? And what makes you think we'll be coming back?"

"Just stay out here and keep quiet. Can you handle that?"

"Yes." Zeke and I muttered, solemnly.

"Great!" and with that, Brett turned around and sauntered out of the alley way, acting like he owned the place. I was stuck babysitting Zeke.

The wet ground beneath me was agitating. The light drizzle and the sound of cars zooming by gave me a headache. It was five in the morning for god's sake! Who in their right minds would be up this early? I was tired and restless. What was taking Brett so long?

It seemed Zeke was feeling the same as me, because right after the thought he stated. "I'm bored. Where's Brett?"

"I don't know, Zeke."

"We should go find him."

I looked at him quizzically. "Are you crazy?"

"No, just bored." He smiled droopily. There was a pause. "I'm serious though. We should go find him."

"No. He told us to stay here."

"Well, I'm going. Have fun with the rats dear Bella boo." He got up and jogged the way Brett had gone. Not looking back once to see if I was okay.

I groaned. Could this get any worse? "Wait up! I'm coming!"

Zeke looked over at me. "That's what she said."

"You're disgusting."

We didn't speak after that, just kept jogging the way we thought Brett had gone. It wasn't to hard either. I saw a couple rats, staring at us with carnivores, beady eyes. We hoped over a few trash cans in the way, and ducked when we saw people. Like I said, easy. Then, we got to a fork in the road and it wasn't so easy. Or so quiet.

"We should go that way." Zeke yelled.

"Why would we go that way? This way on the other hand is exactly where we should be heading!"

"We need to go this way! It's abandon and we all know drug lords and other criminals hide out in abandoned apartments." Zeke stated like it was a known fact.

"Zeke, that's only in movies. They probably try to stay inconspicuous so they stay in apartments not abandoned. That is this way, where the civilization is!"

"You know what? Why don't you just go your way, and I'll go mine! Whoever finds Brett first owes the other a soda!" Zeke yelled. His face turned as red as a tomato.

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!" He yelled back, echoing me.

We stormed off in different directions. Me towards civilization; Zeke towards abandonment.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I looked back, but it was too late. The buildings I had left Zeke at were nowhere in sight; Zeke with it. I sighed. There was no reason to turn back now. Zeke was Zeke; he would be okay.

I was closer to the houses now; walking past a few. There was shouting in one.

"Get back here!" A gruff voice shouted in anger.

"NO!" A familiar voice cried.

"Brett?" I breathed in confusion. There was gun shots heard throughout the street. "BRETT!" I screamed, running toward the gun shots.

I pushed open the door of where I thought the shots had been shot.

"Brett?" No answer.

"Brett?" Still no answer.

"Brett?" I practically screamed.

Someone grabbed me from behind, pushing me into a dark corner. I tried to scream, but a hand slapped over my mouth. I tried hitting, kicking, and just plain struggling.

"Let go of me!" I tried to scream.

A hand wrapped around my waist. No! I couldn't go down like this. The only part of me I could move was my mouth. Hoping I didn't get aids or something I bit down on the hand that held me captive.

"Ah," my captor yelled, but it worked. He let me go. "Damn it."

I fell to the ground with a thud. Then, as quickly as I could without falling back down I jumped up, ready to run.

"God damn it Bella! Knock it off!" Brett cursed.

"Brett?"

"Yes Brett! Are you trying to get yourself killed! I told you and Zeke to stay in place! That reminds me! Where is Zeke?" He yelled.

"Well…..Zeke….I went with him…..got in fight…..don't know-" I was cut off.

"Shh! Quiet!" Brett pulled me back into the shadow.

We stayed like that for what felt like forever. I heard footsteps coming closer. Closer… and closer…and closer. Zeke walked by whistling. Behind me, Brett relaxed.

"There you are."

Zeke looked over at us. Then he screamed. "Mother Bloody Mary!"

"Shut up!" Brett yelled.

"Do not tell me to shut up! You just scared the living hell out of me and you want to shut up! That just doesn't work man! Do not tell me to-"

"There you are Brett." I gruff voice cut in.

Zeke looked over at the little midget of a man. He had a cane and an eye patch. In the hand that wasn't holding the cane was a little hand gun. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am Brett stop playing. Now give me the documents or give me the money." He said sternly.

"I'm not Brett; the names Zeke. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I said not to play games with me!" Midget man was screaming now.

"He's telling the truth!" Brett cut in, stepping out of the shadow and letting me go.

"There're two of you?"

"No there are three." I sighed.

"Well, that just means there're three bodies to get rid of." Midget man sighed. Holy crow!

"You are one freaky midget." Zeke said slowly.

In response the midget cocked his gun, "The names J."

Four things happened all at once, then. J fired the gun at Zeke.

"No," Brett screamed, lunging at the gun and throwing the bullet of course. It whizzed by my shoulder, hitting a wall behind me. I screamed out; along with Zeke. You could hardly tell who was screaming. Zeke's voice was so high pitched.

"Run!" Brett yelled, over our shouts.

He grabbed my arm, haling me up from my protective crouch. Then, he grabbed Zeke by the ear. That was the only way to grab him since he was having a panic attack. "Come on!" He screamed.

We took off down the hall and out the door. Gun shots and shouts were heard from behind us, but we kept running. We didn't stop. Not until there was no more sounds except for are foots steps on the pavement and only the sight of abandoned warehouses.

"I thought you were going this way?" I panted at Zeke.

"I changed my mind." Zeke breathed out.

"Of course."

"Here," Brett threw a packet at the two of us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your new identities," Brett smiled.

"How'd he get them done so fast?" Zeke questioned.

"I called ahead."

"Of course," I sat up from my spot.

I opened the little yellow packet. It was a complicating document. That was all I could tell you. But, there was one thing that stood out for me.

Goodbye Bella Swan and hello Liberty Bell Johnson.

* * *

**Please! Please! Please! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! If I did, I would be rich and famous. Obviously, since I am neither, I'm don't own Twilight! **

**

* * *

**

There were no cobwebs in the castle. Neither were there skulls, moats, dust, or coffins. In fact, the castle was surprisingly clean.

Yet it was still scary. Very scary. People in dark cloaks swarmed the hall ways. Their skin, almost translucent, looked like crinkled paper, and made their clouded red eyes stand out.

A small cloaked girl in particular stood out among them. She moved swiftly past everyone, her eyes only briefly stopping on one specific person. But, that only lasted a second and her eyes were off again. Searching nervously-or maybe it was from excitement-again across the crowd. This went on until she reached a large wooden door. She knocked on the door daintily.

"Come in." A voice of power commanded.

"Master Aro, sir." The girl spoke.

"Ah, Jane! What a pleasure to see you! Have you discovered anything new?" Aro asked standing up from his thrown.

"Nothing mastor. It seems that the asteroids never landed. The humans, like always, were incorrect. But-" Jane said, seeming to relish in all the attention.

"But! That is not what the legends say! No less the books! They have to have fallen!" Aro cried.

Jane smirked, "Master if you would allow me to finish. It seems that three humans had gone insane and ran away, at around the same time the asteroids were to have fallen. May-"

"-maybe they have fallen after all!" Aro crowed with delight.

"Aro. If I can cut in. That isn't exactly good news. It simply means three niave humans have the power to destroy us." Another voice kicked in. This one more cruel than the other two.

"You're right Ciaus. Still it shouldn't be so hard to catch them." Aro's smile never wavered.

Ciaus grinned maliciously. "I suggest we send Demetri and Felix. Bring them back. I wish to see the look of pain when I torture them." This he directed to two beefy men to the left of him. They nodded.

"Brilliant plan! What do you think of it Marcus." Aro asked. Marcus only shrugged.

"I see no problem with it." He said.

"Then go my dear friends! Bring them back to us!"

* * *

**So how did you all like it? Aro kind of reminds me of the witch from wizard of oz. What do you think of him?**

**I know it's small! But, this is the last small one! I promise!**

**v**

**review**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**review**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

A light smoke encased my body. I coughed in discomfort.

"You shouldn't do that in here. It's against the rules." I told Brett hotly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We've already broken tons of laws and your worried over a little motel rule" Brett asked.

"I'll have you know, my father is the chief of police-"

"-in a small town. I know, I know." Brett smirked.

I decided to change my tactic. "You know, that could kill-"

"-me. I know that too. If you don't like it then go somewhere else."

I huffed; getting up and moving to the chair by the blocky T.V. Brett wasn't helping my mood.

"What's taking Zeke so long? I'm getting hungry."

"I know. Let's just hope he doesn't bring back McDonalds. Or else I might just puke." I sighed.

Brett smirked for what had to have been the millionth time. "Who knew someone could like McDonalds so much."

"And stay so fit." I concluded smiling slightly.

"Let me in! God! Open the door!" Someone screamed in panic, pounding on the door.

"Zeke?" I whispered, raising my eyebrows. I looked over at Brett to see him doing the same.

We got up slowly together; walking towards the door. All the while Zeke's shouts of. "Bella! Brett! Open the damn door! She's coming! Oh, god! She's coming!'

My hand was shaking as I opened the door. Zeke came tumbling in. Falling down in his hast to get away from whoever 'she' was. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"What are you doing?" Zeke yelled. "Did you not here me? She's coming! Shut the door!" He got up; stumbling and slammed the door shut.

"Who?" Brett and I screamed.

"Her!" Zeke exclaimed. "The cashier from McDonalds! She's a stalker! I swear!"

"So you did go to McDonalds?" Brett's nose crinkled up in disgust.

"Did you even bring it back?" I pressed.

"You don't even care what happens to me do you? You're too preoccupied, worrying about your precious food! Well fine then! Go eat your precious food! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! The McDonalds stalker girl won't kill me!" Zeke cried out.

"Okay," I shrugged.

Zeke groaned; running his hand over his face. With his other hand he grabbed a McDonald's bag from his backpack. "Here," he muttered.

Suddenly there was a load knocking on the door. Whoever it was didn't miss a beat. Zeke screamed and ducked behind one of the two twin beds in the room.

His head popped up, "Bella get rid of her please! I'll do anything! Even give you anything! Just get rid of her!"

I sighed. There was no way I would get to eat my dinner in peace unless I did this. "Fine," I muttered, getting up. I opened the door.

In front of me was a girl-no more than fifteen-wearing pigtails in pink ribbons. She was wearing a McDonald's staff shirt, and was fixing her makeup.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked.

"Where's Zeke." Well that was sure rude.

"Who are you?"

She finally looked at me. "Who are you?"

Here I go. You can do this Bella. "I'm Zeke's girlfriend." Even a fool could tell I was lying.

"Really?" She gave me a once over. "You look more like his sister."

"We all have are crazy fantasies." I muttered and shut the door. She didn't knock again.

Laughter broke the silence.

"We all have are crazy fantasies?" Zeke cackled. "Brilliant!"

"You owe me one." I huffed angrily; grabbing my fries from the bag.

Brett and Zeke only laughed harder.

*****TTH******

I blinked my eyes; trying to adjust to the now dark motel room. I didn't know what had waked me up. The last thing I remembered was fighting with Zeke and Brett over who had to share the bed. Of course my logic that I was a girl and needed the privacy was at a lose, and so somehow Brett ended up with the bed to himself.

Straining my neck I could tell it wasn't him. He was sleeping soundlessly. Only a small snore escaped his lips every now and again; which wasn't something that would have woken me. That left only one other.

I turned my head to the left, and frowned. Zeke was asleep still too. On the side of his face was a river of drool, and laying on his stomach his arms and legs were stretched to their fullest. Maybe that was it. I thought. I didn't have much space. That's probably why. Sighing, I closed my eyes again.

Something whipped past. Going so fast it only seemed like a gust of wind. My eyes darted open. I looked around. There was nothing to be seen. And now I knew it certainly wasn't Zeke.

"Hello?" I called quietly.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" I asked again.

And again, no answer; this was starting to feel a lot like the other day with that J dude.

I got up. My feet working on their own accord hit the cold carpet. I stood up quickly. Okay Bella. Just check to make sure no molester or murderer is in here, and then get the hell back in bed. Where it's warmer, not to mention safer!

Slowly and quietly, so as to not wake up Zeke and Brett, I walked toward the bathroom. The door creaked loudly and I flinched. I pocked my head in. Nothing there.

The closet door moved slightly. My eyes widened. This always happened in those scary movies Renee would make me watch. All those dumb girls would look in the closet to find the murderer in there. I couldn't, no wouldn't, be as stupid as those girls.

But I want to see what in the closet. It couldn't be too bad could it?

In the end my curiosity got the best of me. I walked slowly over to the closet. There was a soft pat, pat I realized when I got closer. My worst fears were correct. Someone had to be in here.

Then why are you still walking towards it? The reasonable side of me asked.

I don't know was my only response.

I didn't hesitate as I opened the door. Hesitation wouldn't help me now. I stood frozen to the spot. Inside the closet was…nothing? I squinted to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, nothing that I could make out. Wait? That's when I noticed it. It was pale white and standing at the very back. Two red dots were on the top of it. My hope quickly dispatched.

It looked exactly like a vampire. In fact with the ways those red eyes were scanning me, I was sure it was. I took a step back, but it didn't move. What was wrong with it? I inched closer. Then with my shaking hand grabbed it.

I let out a sigh of relief. It was only the jacket Zeke had insisted he buy at the Wal-Mart the other day. Damn him.

I turned around quickly; ready to forget this whole ordeal and get back to sleep. But when I did so, I was met with bloody red eyes. Red eyes and red hair. _Victoria._

"Hello Bella." She cooed in a high voice.

"Vi-vi-vi-Zeke!" I screamed.

Brett woke up all most immediately. Standing up so fast I almost didn't see him move. He looked at Victoria and me with wide eyes; color draining from his face. Almost unconsciously he took a step back, until he fell over onto what had been Zeke and I's bed.

"What the hell?" Zeke shouted, jumping from the bed. It took him a moment to realize that there was a ravenous vampire in front of me, but when he did I think his heart stop. Screaming at the top of his lungs Zeke grabbed the first thing his hand made contact with. He threw the remote control at Victoria, hitting her in the head with it.

She growled in shock and snapped her head to Zeke. Taking her moment of distraction I ducked under her legs and tried to make it to an exit, or anywhere away from her for that matter. But I was too late. Something snapped, and I realized as the pain came gushing into my right arm a minute later that she'd stomped on it.

I screamed out in pain. Above me I heard Victoria laugh cruelly.

"Stay away from my sister!" I heard Brett shout, and a moment later I watched Victoria get sprayed with white foamy stuff. I scrambled to my feet; ignoring the pain as my arm hit the wall.

I ran towards the door. Zeke was already there along with Brett. Behind me Victoria growled. Zeke looked back, and gave her the finger. With my good hand I grabbed his arm. She was already mad, no need to make her madder.

Together we ran out the door; Victoria close on our tails. I knew why she hadn't caught us yet. The street we were on was crowded and busy. That was the only thing keeping us alive; those busy streets. I never thought I'd be happy to see them before.

"This way!" Zeke yelled tugging us over to an empty parking lot. Just our luck there happened to be a shiny, black car just waiting for the taking. "Get in!"

"The doors locked!" I screamed; frantically trying to get the door open. I looked over my shoulder. Victoria was entering the parking lot now. "What do we do?"

Brett sighed. "Stand back," he instructed. He took a little pin needle thing –I couldn't see what it was in the dark- and stuffed it in the door lock.

"Hurry," Zeke yelled. Victoria was getting closer.

"Almost there. Almost….There! Got it! Get in!" The car door opened smoothly. I jumped into the back as Brett told me to do. Then, Brett got in, and lastly Zeke.

"Go! Go! Go! GO!" I chanted. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"It won't start! We have no keys!" Zeke yelled, hitting his hand against the steering wheel.

Brett groaned again and got under Zeke's seat.

"What are you doing?" Zeke yelled.

"I'm making the car start!" Brett yelled. I looked up at Victoria. She was only a few feet from the car now. Her lips curled up into a menacing smile. She waved.

I screamed. "Hurry up! She's coming! Hurry up damn it!"

"There!" Brett shouted. "Stop yelling at me!"

There was the sound of medal cracking. We all looked up. Victoria slammed her fist into the car hood, again.

"Go!" Brett and I screech.

The engine purrs to life, and Zeke slams on the back pedal.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I cry out! The car stops, only two feet from a building. The car starts again. This time forward heading straight for Victoria. She places her hand down in front of her; steadying herself for the impact.

But the impact never came. Zeke hit the break right before we made contact with her. At the same time turning the wheel quickly, making the car spin out of control onto the street. Zeke presses the gas and amazingly we took off. Leaving behind us a very confused Victoria.

"Sucker!" Zeke shouts out the window. "No one messes with the Three Musketeers and gets away with it!" He turned to me. "Who was that?"

We became more than family that day. Our new names weren't the only new thing about us. The name stuck, and we ended up not just the 'Johnsons' but the Three Musketeers too.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

****

Okay so this is the last chapter I had to copy from Tigger77. From now on the story will be written with my own hands. I hope it's okay with all of you! And don't forget to review! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. :'( **

**

* * *

**

**3rd Person's POV **

"I say we let her die. She is of no importance to us." Rosalie sneered.

"Of no importance?" Edward asked, chuckling darkly as he did. "Of no importance? She's the love of my life! Damn it! Why don't you understand that?"

"Because she's a human. Why don't _you _understand that?'

"For God's sake Rosalie! Stop being such a jealous prat and-"

"That's enough! Both of you! Edward's right Rosalie. Bella is part of this family. Human or not. And she needs are help. But it's not going to do any good either if we sit around fighting about it. Now Edward. Go change. You look terrible, and Bella wouldn't be happy if she saw you like this." Carlisle intervened. Rosalie rolled her eyes, snarling slightly at the thought of having to help the little human again. Couldn't she just stay out of trouble?

Edward on the other hand couldn't agree more with Carlisle. Bella was a part of the family. Even if he had left. It was for her own good, which he was realizing wasn't necessarily true.

Alice had seen it. There wasn't much chance Bella would live now. So many ways Alice had seen her die. Whether it was at the hands of the Volturi, Victoria, people no one knew. Even at the hands of the police at one point. It would take a miracle for her to survive.

"The last time she was seen was down in Oregon with those two boys. We'll head down there as soon as we're packed. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper I need you three to get the cares ready. Esme go get my hospital bag. We very well might need it. Edward as I said before, go get changed. And Rosalie." Carlisle did a double take. "Rosalie you just look good."

All the Cullen's scattered around the little house, in the middle of the snowy woods, in the middle of Alaska. None of realizing what was coming.

"Joey! Yes I'm talking to you! Stop flirting and pay attention." The blonde human blushed, embarrassed at being caught crushing on the new agent.

"Sorry Sadie. Just got a little distracted." Everyone else snickered

"Well get your gay ass back to business. And the rest of you. Shut it! This can not go wrong. Or you can personally explain to Candy, as to why the Cullen's didn't make it back to headquarters." The young red head growled. She was new to the job sure. But she had proven herself to everyone already, working hard, and she wasn't about to let it go for a stupid gay guy trying to flirt with someone he frankly had no chance with. She turned her head back to the little cabin.

"No way dude. You're too cute." Joey started up again.

"Joey!" The red head yelled again. Birds on a tree to the right flew away fast, and squirrels on the ground ran for cover. "I thought I told you to shut the hell up." Her voice got loader with each word.

All the Cullen's stopped short, listening as a feminine voice echoed off the forest. "No! I _know_ I told you to shut the hell up! Do I have to tell you again, or do you want me to just blow your head off right now?"

"Who is that?" Esme whimpered.

Carlisle put his arm around her. "I don't know love. Edward?"

"Whatever it is it isn't good. They're planning on taking us somewhere." Edward snarled in furry. "They're-"

A ball that could only be described as fire and lightning combined ricocheted through the window and hit Edward in the side. He went flying to the other side of the room. The only thing keeping him from continuing his flight was the large brick wall, also known as a chimney.

"Edward!" Esme cried in horror, running over to her stunned son.

Another fire and lightning ball slammed through the room, knocking over Esme. She too flew through the air, landing next to her son.

She felt no pain like she thought she would. Only a numbness starting at her toes then working it's way up filled her body. She couldn't move. Just like her son she was in shock.

The rest of the Cullen family watched in fright as two members of their family tried to even move their fingers. Their fright soon turned to anger.

Emmett went in for the kill. Dodging all the balls that were thrown at him. He couldn't see who the attacker was, only were the attacker was, and that's all he needed.

Sadie watched in pleasure as the numb guns worked their magic on two of the Cullen's. Then watched happily as another tried to dodge them.

But it wasn't just their horror that had her laughing; it was the gun itself that was the key. She was the one that had invented it. Not the scientist back at the lab, or Candy. It was her. And she admittedly willingly, she was proud. Proud of herself. No one would ever tell her she couldn't do something again.

"Finish them Rickie."

Emmett dodged another ball, another and another. He was getting closer to the intruder. Slowly but steadily. Behind him he could hear the others getting closer too. If it wasn't for him being so worried about Esme and Edward, he'd say this was fun.

Suddenly something clamped around his neck, pulling him to the ground. It was warm, over heated slightly, as well as damp, whatever it was. Emmett clawed at it with all his might. Even more so when he heard Rosalie's pleads.

"Let go of me! Emmett! Emmett! Let go of me you son of a bitch!"

"Well done Rickie. Maybe your better at this than I originally thought." A dark figure cascaded over Alice, making her squint to see who it was.

It was a woman, with dark red hair and coal black eyes.

"Why do we need them again?" Someone asked from the side.

The red head looked over at the voice in irritation, her black eyes flashing. "Because Candy thinks we need a little bait to catch those little humans." She looked back at Alice with a dark grin. She got on one knee to have a better look at her.

"And I agree."

* * *

**And there it is Folks! Don't forget to review! Reviews=happiness=more chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup everybody! This is Dicen here, working in her private layer to make sure you all are happy with the next chapter of The Three Musketeers. It took me awhile, even with Tigger77's instructions. I just couldn't seem to put what she wanted into words. But the damn that held all the words has seemed to be penetrated and I now know exactly what I must do! :D Hopefully you all like it! I really, really want Tigger77 and everyone else viewing this to be happy she picked me to finish her story up. This is why it is so very important you all review to tell me if there anything I need to do better, or anything I need to fix. I also accept praise, so anyhow…..**

**On to the story! Obviously I don't own Twilight, so don't even think I do. :P :D**

**

* * *

**

It takes every bit of my will and control not to run as fast as I can out of the room when I see the little metal contraption.

My arm, though not broken or even sprained needed medicine that went directly into my blood flow, and since they had no pills that would do the job accurately a syringe was brought out. It held some kind of clear liquid that smelt like lemon hand sanitizer. Hell I would have thought it was hand sanitizer had the doctor not pushed down on the plunger causing it to squirt out just as fluidly as water. Some of the liquid landed on my face and wiping it away I could feel that it had no jelly feel to it like hand sanitizer.

I looked back up from the wetness on my finger to the doctor's cold calculating eyes. I could tell he was amused by my horror. I would have been too, judging by the reflection off his glasses anyway.

"Are you sure it's not broken?" Brett asks again from the side of the room. "I swear I heard a snap when Vi-she um, fell."

Doctor Hemmington looked at him annoyance. Obviously he was upset that something pulled him away from his work; an eighteen year old girl afraid of a little needle. "I'm positive. There is no break what so ever. I don't know what you heard, but fortunately it wasn't Liberty's arm."

Brett nods his consent, though I don't think he looks all that convinced. He has no choice but to listen to the doctor. Though I'm sure he'll be checking up on my arm constantly until he's satisfied that it truly is fine.

Doctor Hemmington brings the syringe closer. Exerting the needle out as far as possible…. I clench my eyes shut in anticipation. _Think of something nice Bella. _I tell myself. _Think about donuts, or that add on TV for the new McRibs at McDonalds that Zeke was drooling over on the way in. Think happy thoughts. _

I feel the needle poking at my skin, at one of the veins in my wrist. Soon it will be over, and my arm will be okay again.

"Hey doc! What're these thingy-ma-bobs?" Zeke practically screams. I'm quickly finding it is hard for him to keep his voice down, and my eyes snap open.

I watch in pain and dismay as if in slow motion as Doctor Hemmington loses concentration on the vein, and the needle, and basically everything he was doing. His eyes look up at Zeke, who's got a bunch of weird, little wooden pieces in his mouth and hands, right as he jabs the syringe into a layer of muscle.

"Zeke!" I sort of howl and screech at the same time. Doctor Hemmington looks down at me in alarm, but he isn't laughing at me anymore. He's lucky he isn't. It seems that if anyone tries to mess with me now I will rip their heads off.

Zeke stares at us in confusion. "What?" His voice is muffled by the wood in his mouth, and he just stands there. Not realizing that he's the reason I'm lying on the ground howling.

T***T***M

Finally after Zeke was thrown out of the room, and Doctor Hemmington paying more attention, I was allowed to leave. Zeke and Brett are both waiting out by the now beat up car we drove in with. Neither Brett nor I had truly understood why Zeke could have gotten into so many accidents and received so many tickets like he said he did until he finally 'let go' of what little there was left to let go off and shown us.

Apparently while Alice, I flinch at the memories her name brings back, loves to experiment and design clothes, Zeke likes to experiment with new ways a car can move and design new way to give someone a heart attack. The shiny black truck that had taken us as far as we had made it now had steam coming out of the engine and scraps and dents running all along its sides. The passenger's window was broken. Even Zeke and Brett weren't completely sure it wouldn't blow up at any second. Hence why they sat so far away from it.

"Do you think it's safe enough to drive?" Brett asks no one in particular.

"Oh come on Brett. Why wouldn't it be. It looks fine. " Zeke chuckles walking over to it. He pats its shoulder before getting in the driver's seat.

Neither him driving or the car he's driving can be safe. And with the glance I catch Brett giving me I know he agrees. But looking around the parking lot I see no cars that would be easy to steal. There's too many witness anyway. I sigh, then get in. Bracing myself for what could be the ultimate finality of my life.

We're back on the highway when it happens. The truck, though still steaming, is doing pretty good, and after having to out run the cops once, Zeke has decided it would be for the best to at least try to stay at the speed limit. "At least until dark comes." He says, brown eyes gleaming.

I can tell he's not joking, and that's what I'm fretting about when I see it. A glimmer in the sunlight. Just out of the corner of my eye. But I'm certain. This isn't your normal sparkle. So bright and beautiful. No it could only be one thing. Vampire's skin in the powerful ways.

Only, when I turn my head to look I see nothing. "Did you see that?" I ask.

But it seems no one is even listening. Brett has dozed off in the back, his lit cigarette still alight in his hand. I grab it from him. Smashing it out before throwing it out the window. We don't need anything to ignite fire in the car. And Zeke is straining, veins bulging to not totally hit the gas pedal and take off down the street. I know he wants to.

It's clear no one else saw it. I play it off in my head. Nothing happened out of the ordinary. It was just my imagination running wild. That's what Zeke and Brett would've said if I told them anyway. I let it go.

T***T**M

The black truck, steaming flying from its engine, rushes by. The little twerps are in it I can tell. I smile deviously. It seems that god awful truck might end up killing them before I have to do any work. I love the human technology sometimes so much.

A cigarette butt lands ten feet from where I'm standing. It's got the kids scents on it, I conclude by picking it up. Looks like one of them is a smoker. My smile grows even more. With what they seem to be doing everyday by themselves I might not even have to kill them. Lung cancer might do it itself. Though that would hardly be tortures and slow enough.

The remaining butt in my fingers crushes into ash, floating to the ground silently.

The clock is ticking, and it's only a matter of time.

* * *

**OMG! Who is it? I don't know? Do you?**

**Hopefully you all liked that. I had quite a lot of fun writing it. Please review and tell me what you think! It would be very much appreciated! :D**


End file.
